A New Shadow
by Chy-of-bearwood
Summary: Hi. This is my first fan fic, so please, be gentle! anyhoo this is a Ryoko/Tenchi fic. It has a made up, but oh well. Yea, well R&R please! Rated PG at the moment, rateing may go up....


~*:. hello! this is my first fan fic, so be nice please! FYI I dun own Tenchi, Ryoko or any of the orignal charactors. the only person I own is Peroap (and I'm not happy about owning him either, but I do... so boo hoo for me!) so yea. I'm not even worth suing, sense I have no money, and my parents would kill me. well, enjoy my ficcie and R/R!.:*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko lies in her bed, tossing and turning in bursts. Washu sits beside her bed, half asleep. Ryoko woke the whole household up 2 days ago when she took a bad tumble down the stairs. It was just about 2 AM when Tenchi found her. He hasn't left her side sense he carried her up to her room. She was knocked out, and hasn't woken up sense. Ayeka sits in the back of the room, Sasami in her lap, fast asleep. Ryo-ohki is alseep on Ryoko's pillow. Grandfather and Mr. Masaki are down stairs, talking. Mihoshi is asleep, curled up like a dog on the mat right next to Ryoko's bed.  
  
About 5 days after Ryoko's fall, She wakes up suddenly, siting bolt upright. she glacnes around, breathing heavily. Tenchi smiles, and hugs the white faced Ryoko. He looks into her face, and frowns. "whats wrong, Ryoko?" he askes. Ryoko slowly gets out of the bed. "I need to get some air...." she says quickly, and walks out of the room, and goes outside, passing Ayeka who was watching TV and doesn't pay attention to her. Ryoko goes into a tree, and leans aginst it. She sighes. Tenchi walks outside, and climbs into the tree, and sits beside her. "What's wrong?" Tenchi askes again. Ryoko sighes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I.... I had a dream..." She says slowly. Tenchi nods. "And and in it... you and some man were fighting.... and... he... he..." She says, blinking back tears. she opens her mouth to finish, but Tenchi puts his arms around her ."It was just a dream, it would never really happen" he soothes. Ryoko nods slowly. "I hope your right..." She says softly, leaning into him. "I know I'm right." Tenchi says softly. "You should tell Washu about the dream." he adds. Ryoko nods, and phases into her mother's lab.  
  
  
  
Washu looks up at Ryoko. "Hi sweety." She says absently, turning back to what ever she was working on. "Wa-" Ryoko starts, but Washu interupts her. "Mom." she snaps. Ryoko sighes. "Fine, MOM." She says. Washu smiles happily. "As I was saying, I had this dream..." Ryoko says. she tells Washu about how Tenchi was fighting a man, and how the man killed him. Washu nods. "Do you remember what the man looked like?" she askes Ryoko. Ryoko stops to think for a moment, then nods. "Yea, he had really greesy black hair, and a huge nose, and he was very very tall." She says, siting down on a stool. Washu blinks. "Did he have bright blue eyes and was he wearing all white?" She askes. Ryoko nods. "How'd ya know? oh wait, let me guess, 'cause your a super genuis." she says sarcasticly. WAshu shakes her head. "Its because its happened before." she says.  
  
Ryoko blinks, looking closely at Washu. "What? It happened before? What are you talking about!?" she askes. Washu sighes. "When you were a small girl the man, who's name is Peroap, took you. There a warrior fought him, and was defeated, but bought enough time for me to take you back. Peroap was then banished, and hasn't been seen sense. but he is still alive, I know he is." Washu explains. Ryoko tilts her head to one side. "this warrior, was he cute?" She askes, smileing. Washu gives Ryoko The Look. A sweatdrop forms on Ryoko's head. "I was jokeing!" she insists. "This isn't a jokeing matter, Ryoko. Before Peroap took you, you feel down a flight of stairs, and had a dream like the one you had just had." Washu snaps. Ryoko blinks. "You mean... he could come back!?" she askes. Washu nods. "I have heard rumor of a strange man with greesy hair wondering around Tokoyo... it could be him..." Washu says slowly. "I want you to stay in the house, and if you must leave, leave with someone like Tenchi, or me, Or Mihoshi if you really haveto, just don't leave alone. And no, Ryo-ohki doesn't count as someone." She says, and rests a hand on Ryoko's. Ryo-ohki, who was siting on Washu's head, lets out a sad "meow..."  
  
Ayeka looks up as Tenchi enters the house. "Hello Lord Tenchi." the princess says, then seeing the concern on his face, she stands up, walking over to him. "Are you allright?" she askes, puting a hand gently on his shoulder. Tenchi sighes. "Its Ryoko... she had this dream about some guy killing me.... it wasn't really a good thing to think about." He says slowly. 'Stupid Demon, getting Tenchi worked up like this! I'll kill her!' Ayeka thinks bitterly. "Its allright, Lord Tenchi. No one could kill you. Not while I'm around anyway." She says, smileing. Tenchi smiles at her. "Thanks Ayeka." he says, and sniffs the air. "oooh, what smells good?" he askes, looking around. Sasami pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner! we're haveing rice, and doughnuts! its gonna be-" Sasami says, but gets interupted by Mihoshi. "DELISH!" She cries, hopping up from the couch, running over to Sasami. "CAN I HAVE A TASTE?!" She askes happily. A large seat drop appears on Ayeka's, Sasami's and Tenchi's forheads. Mihoshi glances around. "What? What'd I do!?" she askes. Ayeka smiles, and stifles her giggles with her hand. Tenchi can't help it, he starts laughing. Mihoshi blinks and sits down on the ground, sobing. The sweatdrop goes larger...  
  
A few minutes later, Ryoko walks out of Washu's lab. she pays no attention to the others, and walks right up to her room. Tenchi and Ayeka blink, looking after her. "Whats her problem?" Ayeka askes to no one in general. Tenchi sighes. "I'll go talk to her." he says, and follows Ryoko into her room.  
  
Ryoko sits on her bed, her knees hugged up to her chest. Tenchi knocks on the door, and opens it before Ryoko can answer. "Ryoko? can I come in?" he askes, pokeing his head inside her room. Ryoko sighes. "What ever." she mutters. Tenchi walks into the room, closeing the door quietly behind him. 


End file.
